This invention relates to apparatus for displaying an image suspended in space, comprising: an object for display; a retroreflector being arranged to receive light from the object; a beamsplitter in a path for light from the object to the retroreflector, the beamsplitter being arranged at an oblique angle to the direction of propagation of the light such that it transmits part of the light and reflects part of the light, the light being either transmitted or reflected by the beamsplitter is received by the retroreflector and is reflected by it back to the beamsplitter, which either reflects or transmits part of this retroreflected light to form a real image suspended in space.
A known display apparatus of this type is described in EP-A-0460873.